Suspiro
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: cual es el resultado final de nuestras vidas? una perspectiva desde los pensamientos de Kaori


SUSPIRO…

POR DAISUKI

Sola en mi habitación, esperando… lo único que deseo es llevar una vida normal, una vida tranquila. Escucho pasos en el pasillo unas voces mas no me importan mucho, no me importa realmente quien pueda venir aquí, solo quiero vivir, vivir un poco mas…

La puerta se abre y las voces que escuche hace un momento se hacen más claras y es ahí donde miro hacia la puerta….

Basto solo un segundo, una sola mirada, para que en todo lo que pensara en ese momento fuera borrado de mi mente, por un segundo me sentí en un eterno momento, en el cual deseaba que no terminara nunca, un mirar verde que jamás había visto, una mirada tan llena de vida…

Pero… ¿Qué es la vida? La vida puede parecer para algunos algo malo, para otros la búsqueda de un sueño, otros más piensan que la vida puede estar llena de sorpresas tanto buenas como malas, unos quizá piensan que la vida… tan solo es un pequeño suspiro en comparación con lo que realmente vivimos, pues toda nuestra vida solo se resume a momentos, momentos que podemos recordar con una nitidez clara que pareciera como si lo estuviéramos viviendo en ese momento, durante toda nuestra vida solo podemos recordar momentos como esos, momentos donde somos completamente felices momentos inolvidables que se hacen pequeños suspiros en comparación con el relativo tiempo que vivimos en estos cuerpos; uno de esos suspiros es ese primer momento cuando atravesaste la puerta de mi recamara y te vi por vez primera, recuerdo que tendré que sin importar el tiempo que viva, lo mantendré siempre.

¿Hay felicidad en mi vida? Quizá eso lo sepa hasta el final, pero contradictoriamente en estos momentos lo sé, ¿es que acaso este es el final de la mía? Esta situación que por momentos podría parecer un hecho tan lejano a la vista de otros, mientras que para mí siempre he estado cada vez más cerca. Y es por eso que ahora puedo saber si al final he sido feliz o desdichada. No hace mucho tiempo llegue a pensar que en mi vida no había felicidad, mas… tú has cambiado todo, y no me arrepiento de nada.

El plan original de llegar a esta institución es que se me permitiera convivir con diferentes personas, conocer diferentes ambientes mas no involucrarme, por lo menos no a tal grado, al principio llegue y quería ser y aparentar estar lo más normal posible, pero jamás llegue a pensar en que me toparía contigo, alguien que ni en mis más hermosos sueños estaría, saliste de todas mis expectativas, te quedaste grabada en mi mente y mis ojos ya no podían dejar de mirarte, todo en tan solo un segundo, en tan solo un suspiro…

Los pensamientos en mi mente fueron cambiando no sé en qué momento, por más que los repaso, por más que me detengo en cada detalle y en cada día en el que pudimos compartir, aun no encuentro los momentos exactos donde pasaste a ser un asombro y una admiración para mi, a pasar al momento en que me odiaba a mi misma porque sabía a la perfección que tenias sentimientos hacia mí y yo no deseaba corresponderte, yo no deseaba lastimarte, yo no deseaba que sufrieras como ahora sé que sufres, y de pasar a odiarme a mi misma no sé en qué momento me decidí a amarte completamente, ya no había miedos, ya no había prejuicios, ya solo eras tú y lo que yo siento por ti, y poder decir ahora que el hecho de amarte me hace feliz, si soy feliz y si esa felicidad equivale a un suspiro, solo necesito ese suspiro para ser feliz y vivir, y si fuera necesario haría lo mismo cuantas veces fuera necesario para poder vivir ese suspiro que aunque fuese el ultimo sería el mejor de todos, porque en ese suspiro también estas tu.

He hablado contigo muchas veces sobre este momento se que no cambiaras de opinión y se con mucha certeza que no me dejaras ir no en un tiempo, quizá y suene egoísta de mi parte pero de alguna forma me alegra que pueda permanecer en tu mente por un tiempo de esa manera, mas no quiero que sufras ni que te mortifiques por eso, yo estaré bien ahora ya estaré bien y seré mucho más feliz sabiendo que tu saldrás adelante y vivirás, vivirás por las dos, y siempre en tu corazón me recordaras.

Siempre hay una última cosa para todo, un último beso, una última caricia, un último verso que sale del corazón, si pudiera sentir por última vez ese último abrazo, si pudiera ver en este momento esa última luna que vimos juntas. El tiempo ha terminado ya no hay marcha atrás, y el decir adiós en este momento es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir, el tiempo no puede volver atrás, sin embargo, si te digo adiós es saber que el día de mañana ya no estaré, yo, no puedo marchar sin mirar atrás y recordar, no puedo decir adiós porque no quiero decir adiós, me gustaría decir un hasta luego y mañana ver tu sonrisa ver tus ojos verdes que me miran con tal intensidad y pasión que en ocasiones me estremecen pero más que nada me hacen quedarme e inundarme en un paisaje infinito con tan solo ver tu mirada.

Podría decirte en este momento las mil y un cosas que me haces sentir justo en este momento, con el solo hecho de recordarte, el simple hecho de mirarte estando ahí sentada en esa silla frente a mi cama como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo desde que estoy aquí, no sé si son horas o días lo que he estado aquí, lo único que se de alguna forma junte energía, para sentarme y lograr escribir esto, él cuando lo leas no lo sé, el si lo llegaras a ver tampoco, es mas no sé si lo pueda terminar de decir, todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza lo he escrito en estas hojas, y así cuando te sientas sola y quieras recordarme podrás leer esto, y sentirte bien de que al final de todo soy feliz, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Puedo escribirte cosas que aunque te las esté pidiendo yo sé que no harás caso alguno, se que en cuanto acabe esto podrías encerrarte y no querer salir, pero sin importar el cuanto te lo pida se que lo harás, pasaras mis palabras por alto y harás lo que sientas en ese momento, lo único que te pediré es que me mantengas siempre en tu corazón, que siempre me ames y aunque no esté contigo mas, con seguridad se que en el futuro encontraras a otra persona que te hará feliz con la misma intensidad o mayor con lo que tú me has hecho feliz, porque contigo aprendí lo que es vivir realmente, deje de estar encerrada para pasar a un mundo lleno de vida y sorpresa, y gran sorpresa me lleve al enamorarme, enamorarme de ti.

Podrás enojarte en estos momentos y estás en tu derecho, pensaras que quizá soy cobarde por escribirte todo esto, mas no encontré otra mejor forma en la cual poder expresarme libremente, expresarme de tal manera que no solo se quede en tu memoria sino un tiempo más, y al querer recordarme sabrás que estoy en estas líneas, líneas que escribo con mi corazón, desde el fondo de mi alma y con mis últimas fuerzas.

El tiempo se me acaba… todo esto… ¿fue el destino? No lo sé, estamos juntas en este preciso momento el último momento, el cómo o porque paso todo, ahora ya no importa, o quizá nunca importo, lo que realmente me importa ahora es este final, solo quedara mi felicidad, la felicidad que pase contigo y que hicieron un cambio en mi vida, mi vida que ahora puedo resumir en un suspiro, en mi último suspiro por ti….


End file.
